


Don's Weekend Plans AMV

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AMV, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multi, OT4, RaphDon, Raphael/Donatello - Freeform, Suggestive, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: An AMV I edited together using clips from TMNT 2k3 set to "Weekend Plans" sung by Sam Riegel (Riegel & Blatt), and which I am certain tmkslf introduced me to (as well as a good many awesome bits of info on Don & 2k3). I've already shared this a lot on twitter and IB, but I was excited to see AO3 allows video embedding!It starts out as having very strong RaphDon themes- seems like Don is flirting with Raph and trying to arrange for a threeway between him and Leo/Raph. But from there, all four of the turtles seem to be swingers looking for a good time, with a somewhat hesitant Leo.Very tongue-in-cheek humor, and the song is about 10 years old, so please keep that in mind.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don's Weekend Plans AMV




End file.
